


Library AU

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a really quick oldie from tumblr - Eddie needs to reach a book up on the top shelf





	Library AU

It was finals season and Eddie had literally spent every afternoon for the past two weeks in the library. He had research to do and book reports to write and articles to read and if his brain was able to retain any of the information he was trying to study by exam day, it would be a goddamn miracle.

Today he was supposed to work on his paper for his Literary Traditions class. He asked the librarian for the location of the book he needed to write about and started walking through the aisles to look for it.

Found it! In the fourth aisle of the fiction section, on the top shelf was the novel that Eddie had to write a ten page paper on by the end of the week. The only thing keeping him from getting started on his work was the unfortunate height difference between how high his arms could reach and how high up the book was.

Eddie was about to go look for a step stool when he noticed a very pretty, very tall boy hunched over, searching for a book a little farther down the aisle. Why would Eddie go out of his way to find a stool when he could jump on the opportunity to get to know this very handsome alternative?

Eddie combed at his hair with his fingers, adjusted his sweater and sauntered over to the tall boy with the glasses who was extremely focused on looking at the bookshelf in front of him. He cleared his throat and in his sweetest, most confident voice said, “Excuse me?”

“Uhh, yeah?” The taller boy didn’t turn to look at him, instead he continued to finger through the books in front of him. This threw Eddie’s confidence off slightly.

“Well, you see I have this term paper due in less than a week and I need to get at this book but it’s up pretty high and-”

“Sounds rough, my dude. AH! Here it is!” The other boy excitedly grabbed at the book that he apparently had some trouble looking for.

“Well I was wondering if you could maybe-”

“Woah.” The taller boy said when he finally stood up straight and turned to look at Eddie. Eddie froze. He got a good look at those big eyes behind the messy brown curls and thick rimmed glasses and suddenly forgot what he was about to ask.

“Uhm..”

“I’m sorry, I mean, Were you, uhm, did you ask me something? I was being rude I didn’t mean to- you’re just so, fuck, sorry.. If I knew a cute boy like you was talking to me I would have paid more attention.”

Eddie blinked. The cute boy thought he was cute? That was a good thing, right? Yes. He should probably say something instead of just staring.

“A book.” Eddie said and pointed up towards the book he was trying to reach.

“A book? Well if you’re looking for a book, cutie, you’re in the right place.” The tall boy smiled and laughed at his own joke.

Eddie laughed too and started to visibly relax. “Yes, I am aware I’m in a library,” Eddie said sarcastically. “I’m trying to reach a book up there and I was wondering if you could help me out. I noticed you were, uhm.. tall.”

“And you have a thing for tall guys and were using this book as an excuse to hit on me?” The other boy said as he leaned back on the bookshelf and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Maybe?” Eddie blushed and nervously smiled up at the boy.

“Well, how about we make a deal? I’ll grab that book for you if after you check it out you take a little study break with me and go grab some coffee?”

“And then maybe I’ll check you out?”

“Oooh good one, cutie! Is that a yes?”

“Yes. That would be a yes.”


End file.
